Jasper McSkrill
"Look, don't make enemies, don't make friends. One will weigh you down and the other creates a weakness. A good weakness, sure. But they make you soft. Like you did." ''-Jasper, to his friend-turned-enemy Clyde, or Bugbites.'' Appearance A Scout previously working for BLU, he is dressed in a BLU Track Terroriser. He is the leader of ELITE, a group of mercenaries cleaning up messes made by those looking to destroy Mann Co. He wears the badge of his group. He has the stock cap and headset which he sometimes changes out for a Nuts and Bolts Flipped Trilby. He wears the stock grey pants and black running shoes, and has golden-yellow gloves. He is tan and has brown eyes, with two scars, above the right eye and below the left. He has a metal arm made by an Engineer after he lost his original in "The Myst Act". Personality and Behaviour Like most Scouts, he likes to taunt his enemies, and he flanks. Unlike most Scouts, he is not arrogant, and he cares about the people around him. He does not kill easily, and he regrets every life he's taken. While he loves his friends, he realizes that he has put them all in danger with this job, and he is very protective. He is smart, unlike most Scouts, and he sometimes helps Adal, the Medic on the team. History Early Life In school, Jasper was the guy everyone decided to pick on. He was a smart enough kid, and quickly pinpointed the people who would pick on him. Whenever they came close, he would run around and try not to get hit, often successfully. After high school, he decided not to go to college. He applied for a job at Mann Co, where most of his friends worked. The Myst Act After a few years working at Mann Co, he started to realize things were changing, there was more than RED and BLU. New threats were emerging, one of which he got caught in. An explosion, known as The Myst Act, was set off at BLU base, and Jasper lost his arm in the blast. When the building was evacuated, they found a note nearby, reading: "I am a mystery. I am not RED or BLU, come and find me." After Jasper got a mechanical arm from BLU's Engineer, he decided to set off and find this mysery man. And he did. The Gang War Mys, the man behind the explosion, was a mob boss, and a clever one at that. His gang consisted of many goons and 9 core members other than himself. When Jasper led his group into a search party, he was the one to find Mys. The past has a way of catching up with you, and Jasper realized this. Alexa, Clips, and Clyde, 3 of his old friends, had joined Mys' gang. Alexa was quick to find him, and told him that she was a Spy for Mann Co, and was collecting information from the inside. Jasper relayed this info to his team. A few weeks later, a couple was murdered by means of arrow. Realizing that this couple were Clips' parents, he decided to go back to the gang base. Clips had been the murderer, and her trial to join the gang was killing her parents. Jasper pitied her, and asked her if she wanted to join ELITE. She accepted, but not without retaliation by her co-worker, Clyde, now known as Bugbites. Halfway through the battle between the two, BLU's Pyro came, and he burned the place down. Jasper and Clips made their escape in all of the confusion, but there were some survivors from the gang, two of which being Bugbites and Mys. Abilities Jasper is able to double jump, and has a speed of 18.2 miles per hour. He is also a weapons expert. He has a Batsaber that can burn upon touch, but the casing isn't the most stable, and he sometimes burns himself. Weaknesses He feels guilty killing, and he would never kill a friend, even after they've betrayed him. He takes time to analyze absolutely everything before actually doing anything, which has led to more than one scar. Trivia *Jasper is faster than the base Scout, even though he does not use the Baby Face's Blaster. *Adal has a crush on Jasper, but he knows his crush is heterosexual. *Jasper has an Unusual Nuts and Bolts Flipped Trilby, but he doesn't wear it often. *Jasper has a Strange Force a Nature and a Strange Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol. The force a Nature has 256 kills, while the Pocket Pistol has 1. *He is not named after the Steven Universe gem, much to his creator's friend's disappointment. Category:TF2 Category:Jazz Scout Category:Male Category:Adventurous Category:ELITE Members Category:Leader Category:Mercenary Category:OC Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Scout